Nino Nakano
| romaji = Nino Nakano | alias = | nickname = | birthday = May 5.Negi Haruba's tweet and Quintuplets' birthday hashtag | age = * 18 (from Ch. 79) }} | gender = Female | height = 159 cm (5'3")@5Hanayome (Feb 8, 2018). “「教えて！五月せんせー！」 その１『標準体重』” (Tweet in Japanese) – via Twitter. | hair_color = Reddish Pink (range: light pink to telemagenta) | eye_color = Blue |family = | occupation = Student | affiliation = |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |jap voice = Ayane Sakura (vomic) Ayana Taketatsu |eng voice = Jill Harris }} |Nakano Nino}} is the second sister of the Nakano quintuplets. She usually acts as the mother of the family, cooks for themSpecial Extra Comic Vol. 1, Special Extra Comic Vol. 3 and takes care of their medical needs. Among the five sisters, she is the one who has the highest hostility towards Fuutarou and often rebels against him early in the series. Appearance Nino is a cute and cold-looking girl with a long straight hair. She has reddish pink hair, ranging from light pink to telemagentaCover page of Volume 1 in Volume 1, and antique pink to red-violet in Volume 4. She later cuts her hair to shoulder length. Her notable accessories are twin butterfly-shaped ribbons on both sides of her head. Like her sisters, she has dark blue eyes, an average height, and a well-endowed figure. Nino wears a long-sleeved sweater that covers her uniform. Nino uses contact lens as she has poor eyesight. Nino and Ichika wear a handbag. Nino feels that the sisters had left her behind, this is why she still keeps the long hair from her childhood. She is noted to be the more fashionable girl among the sisters, has various cute accessories, and takes care of her nails. Nino has a rabbit-themed phone cover. Nino is shown to be able to cook, and she makes cookies with cute designs. She also has cute kitchen gloves. Nino has a cute & girly room. and owns a cute pen. Her room is tidy and she has several dolls on her bed. She doesn't pierce her ears but she's planning to have them pierced at least before marriage. Personality Yotsuba calls Nino as a "social butterfly" because she has a lot of friends. Ichika remarks that Nino is the most delicate among the sisters. . Nino has a sharp tongue and talks bluntly when confronting others, even if the other party is her sister . She has an outgoing personality and is socially aware, resulting in her having many friends. Her rebellious attitude makes her the least cooperative girl among the sisters. Nino is scared about getting her ears pierced . Nino's aggressive traits are first shown and her protectiveness is first hinted when she directly confronts Fuutarou without hesitation. Ichika considers Nino as someone who plays the hardball. Despite the cold and rude front, Nino is actually a caring and protective sister . It is also evident by her willingness to act as the cook of the family, ignoring her care towards her own appearance (culinary activities may lead to foul odor, damaged nails, etc.). She is also shown to bring band-aids wherever and whenever she goes, possibly as a precaution to Yotsuba's active behavior . Despite her motherly behavior, Nino can be forgetful at times and is afraid of needles . Nino is touched by his story and sheds a tear. Nino considers the story to be tearjerking. Nino is more interested in a romance movie while Itsuki prefer Science documentary. Nino is trying to kiss Ichika and seems fine about it. Nino prefers black tea because it can be customized according to her mood. Nino uses a lot of sugar for her tea. According to Fuutarou, each Nakano Quintuplet has their own characteristics regarding their sheets. In Nino's case, she will file her papers neatly. According to Ichika, Fuutarou has to be firm to deal with Nino and be kind to deal with Itsuki. Nino's dream is revealed: she wants to open her own restaurant, and it has been her dream since she's a kid. It's a funny ironic that being the only Nakano twins who is the most retaliate with Fuutaro at first, Nino becomes far bolder on approaching Fuutaro than any other three. Abilities Academically, among the sisters, Nino ranks in the lower part of the five, with her strongest subject being English. Nino is shown to be a good cook, ranging from daily meals, cookies, to congee. She is capable of making a lot of friends, as noted by Yotsuba, who labeled her as a "social butterfly". According to Nino, the sisters has their own preferences, which makes it harder for her to cook for them. She has poor eyesight, needing the use of contact lenses to do daily activities. Despite having many friends, she is incapable of recognizing Fuutarou in a simple wig, implying her oblivious side. However, this is possibly due to darker surroundings and her infatuation towards a blonde Fuutarou. Quotes * "Don't teach me without my permission" * "This house is for the five of us. There's no room for him here." * "You shouldn't have come to our lives from the start!" * "There has to be at least one person on Earth who would love a tactless guy like you." * "I won't accept you, even if the others hate me for it." * "There has to be at least one person on Earth, who would love a tactless guy like you." '' * ''"You should change too. It'll be hard, but I'm sure it'll be worth it." * "But cooking is all about the feelings you put in." * "I told you before that there has to be at least one person that would like a guy like you, right? Well that's me! Too bad, huh?" * "We're working together now. I'll tell you more about myself, so please learn more about me! Then I hope you know just how much I like you!" Trivia * Purple rose petals on Volume 3 cover (Nino's volume) means "love at first sight", which is possibly a reference to her affection towards Kintarou, who is in fact Fuutarou. * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplet to be pushed down (although accidentally) by Fuutarou. * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplet to be seen half-naked by Fuutarou. * Nino is the first girl whose ear is touched by Fuutarou. * Nino owns various dolls on her bed. One particular doll is often seen in the background or as a cameo throughout the series. * Nino is the first girl to slap Fuutarou. * Chapter 16 is Nino and Fuutarou's first bath scene. The second is Chapter 43, the third is in Chapter 63 where they are on a spring vacation with their families and meet each other in the mixed bath. * Chapter 16 is the first time Nino sees a half-naked Fuutarou. The second is Chapter 43, and again later in Chapter 63 the mixed bath scene. * Nino is the second Nakano Quintuplet to see Fuutarou half-naked, the first being Yotsuba. * Nino is the first character to purposely show a middle finger in the series. * Nino's fear of "getting left behind" is similar to what Fuutarou felt in his youth, being left out. * Nino is the second Nakano Quintuplet to be directly seen crying by Fuutarou. The first being Ichika in Chapter 27. * Nino drugged Fuutarou twice, in Chapter 2 and Chapter 44. Both chapters' number has a relation to number 2 (Nino's number). * Nino is the second Nakano Quintuplet whose goal/dream is shown/stated, which is to open a restaurant. The first being Ichika in Chapter 11 (an actress). * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplet to ride a bike with Fuutarou. * Nino is the fourth Nakano Quintuplet to directly or indirectly confess to Fuutarou. * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplet whose confession is heard and understood as serious/romantic by Fuutarou. * Nino is the only Nakano Quintuplet so far to confess to Fuutarou twice (befitting her name), albeit the first one wasn't heard by him, which is the reason why she confesses the second time in chapter 60. * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplet to change the way she addresses Fuutarou (and also having the highest amount of nickname variations): you, that guy, Fuutarou, and later Fuu-kun, using it as a sweet nickname for Fuutarou showing her affection of love to him. * Chapter 63: ** This is the third time Nino sees a half-naked Fuutarou. The first is Chapter 16, and the second is Chapter 43. ** This is the first time Nino and Fuutarou see each other half-naked directly. ** This is the second time Fuutarou sees a half-naked Nino, the first is Chapter 5. * Since the bell scene, Nino is the second Nakano Quintuplet to trigger Fuutarou's awareness towards lips (befitting her name). * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplet to give Fuutarou an air kiss. * Nino is the first Nakano Quintuplet to give Fuutarou an indirect kiss, the first direct being Yotsuba (a peck on Fuutarou's cheek) in Chapter 51. References |height=200px }} Site Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Characters